


We Believe in Abbey Bartlet

by sleepismyfriend



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-21
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2017-11-14 17:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepismyfriend/pseuds/sleepismyfriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snapshots from the Abigail Bartlet campaign.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dallas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dallas/gifts).



> Prompt was Abbey Bartlet, firecracker.

"Mrs. Bartlet—Abbey, we think you can win." Josh's smile is kind, much kinder in current years than Abbey's ever seen. Donna's influence has been one of the best things to ever happen to him though Abbey sees the old fire simmering in his eyes. 

Jed sits next to her, and after all these years of marriage, she knows he's already thinking. His health is rocky, but will hold as best as it can for a White House run if that's what she wants. However, she doesn't know if he'll last that long. 

"I appreciate the sentiment, Josh, really, it's sweet. But, I don't know that it's such a great idea." Jed's hand finds hers, and she squeezes.

"Why not?"

"I'd never pass your vetting," Abbey says. "But something tells me, you've already thought of that and gone ahead and done something anyway."

"You think people care about what happened when?" Sitting in their oversized chair, Toby speaks for the first time. There's a rubber ball in his hand, and Abbey wonders if there's a desk drawer at Columbia full of them. "Our legacy is worth more than one day, one moment, one hour, and if you think otherwise, then you're not who we thought and we should stop this line of thinking right now."

"He's right," CJ says, sitting on the arm of Toby's chair. Abbey tries her best not to focus on the rapport they've seemed to pick back up in these past few minutes. 

It's almost like the old days, she thinks.

"Abbey—None of this will happen unless you give the word," Jed says, and suddenly her attention snaps back to the fact that they want her to consider running for President. "But the table is clear, sweetheart. There isn't a better time than now. You'll have the support you need when you need it."

Abbey still can't believe he's giving legitimacy to this crazy notion. Then again, from the people in this room, these strong fiercely loyal people to her husband and their family, she can. 

"I'm a doctor, not a politician." Abbey smirks. "How could that possibly equal a President?"

"How does it not?" Toby leans forward, the ball sliding between his hands. "Washington was a soldier, Lincoln a prairie lawyer. Hell, even Harding was a newspaper editor. Everyone has to start somewhere."

"And you want me to start now?" Abbey's eyebrows rise. She sees CJ's smirk slip, and uses the moment to her advantage. "Why such a laugh, Claudia Jean? What's your take on all this?"

"Ma'am?"

"Answer the question."

"I have to admit, it threw me for a loop. Josh flew all the way out to California just to pitch me this crazy scheme of getting the band back together—"

"Tell me we're not calling it that," Abbey says, looking to Josh.

"It's on the list," Josh says.

"There's a list?"

"And—Now we're off topic," CJ says. "Look, Abbey, I wouldn't be here if I thought this was another one of Josh's crackpot schemes. Toby either. We wouldn't want this for you if we didn't know you'd hit it out of the park, grand slam."

"Are you sure you don't want to consider running off with me? I love your baseball metaphors, your children, and your hair. Danny wouldn't notice." Toby looks up to CJ.

"Only if you can promise me a wild ride and have me back by dinner." CJ glares with a smile. 

"Guys, focus, will ya?" Josh says. "You can elope after we storm Normandy."

"Joshua, did you just use a World War II reference in regards to my beloved Claudia Jean and Toby? Did you know that that fateful invasion began with overnight parachute and glider landings? Imagine, landing on an enemy's beach in the cloak of night with a parachute to your back and no guess as to whether you'll survive to end the war," Jed begins his diatribe, and Abbey's focus spaces out.

"Mr. President—" Josh starts, but CJ stands and crosses the room, stopping in front of the Bartlets. She pulls a black Sharpie from her top of her blouse Abbey hasn't noticed until now. 

"Josh, give me the damn napkin." CJ holds her hand out, clicking her fingers as Josh scrambles to pull said napkin from his pocket. Jed stops and looks to her for answers, but Abbey shrugs. She's got no clue what this is about.

On the coffee table in front of Abbey, CJ scribbles something down on the napkin before handing it over to Josh, who with the Sharpie cap in his mouth, uses CJ's back for his addition to the scribble. 

"Who knew I could make such a great desk?" CJ makes a wise crack, waving her arms as Josh passes the napkin and Sharpie to Toby. Toby puts the cap on the top of the Sharpie before adding his own remark. He hands the napkin to CJ who passes it to Abbey. 

She sees their curvy signatures towards the bottom, but in CJ's clear handwriting she makes out the printed words at the top.

_We believe in Abbey Bartlet._

"CJ, may I?" Jed asks, and CJ holds out the Sharpie. He gently takes the napkin from his wife's hands, and adds his name to the bottom of the list before handing it back to her with a kiss to the side of her head. 

"You've just formed a committee to elect Abigail Bartlet to the White House," Abbey says, knowing the symbolism of the napkin is a heavy one. "Sure your candidate is worth it?"

"Every single penny," Toby says. "And several thousand chocolate chip cookies."

"I'll take that under advisement, Toby," Abbey replies. "In the meantime, what's next?"

"We thought you'd never ask," CJ grins.


	2. They Need Donna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whether Josh likes it or not, CJ is convinced they need Donna.

"Boo boo, I need your wife." CJ enters Josh's makeshift cubicle, standing at the entrance with an iPad full of fresh polling data from Joey in her hands. Josh doesn't respond, leaning back in his office chair with his feet up on the desk and his eyes closed, asleep.

"CJ—the hell?" Josh's feet hit the floor, as he spins around, rubbing his eyes.

"Look, we all know your wife is the beauty and the brains behind your operation, but we need her skills for the campaign. I need you to call her."

"She's busy."

"Doing what, your laundry? Tell her to make you do your own damn chores for once, and come play with the other kids for a while. Maybe after you finish them, you can join us for snack time. I hear juice may be involved."

"Seriously, she's working on some senator from Wisconsin's campaign." Josh leans forward, still trying to rub the sleep from his weary eyes. "Um, Butler, he's the up and coming Democrat out there right?"

"Since when do you forget things?"

"I don't usually. He's an old family friend. Her mother's cousin's nephew or something." Josh eyes the iPad. "Are those the numbers?"

"Not until you call Donna." CJ holds the iPad back, knowing he'll be pre-occupied with the numbers if she hands them over.

"I told you. She's busy."

"You and I both know she's never too busy to help the Bartlets."

"This is different. Donna's not sure she wants to help the campaign." Josh sighs, sitting back while running one hand through his thinning hair. CJ sees this has been a topic of conversation before. "Butler's offer came first."

"You said he's a family friend. That's hardly an offer and more of a gratuity charge. I need you to call her—" 

"What's going on?" Toby walks up then, interrupting both Josh and CJ. "Are those the numbers?"

"Yes," CJ says, giving him the iPad. "Joey emailed them over about fifteen minutes ago. They look rather promising."

"We need to bring Liz up to speed," Toby says, as he swipes through the information. "Get her familiar with Joey's methods."

"Agreed," CJ replies, crossing her arms. "We should also plan on doing another set when we head out west, just to compare. And apparently, Donna's in Wisconsin, making some peon named Butler a household name in the Senate so she can't be bothered to come work with us."

"Why?" Toby asks, a look of disgust crossing his face as he looks to Josh. "Josh, what did you do?"

"For the last time, I didn't do anything. Now will someone please show me the damn numbers?" Josh starts to shout, as Toby and CJ turn and walk away.

"Think we could call her ourselves?" Toby asks, putting the iPad under his arm. 

"We may have to convince her in person," CJ says.

"Great, how are we going to pitch this to Abbey?"

"Simple. Mrs. Bartlet, we need to go to Wisconsin to convince Donna that working for us isn't going to drive anyone insane least of all her, her husband or their children."

"Are we really convinced that Josh isn't insane already?"

"Good point, Tobus."


End file.
